dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Primal spells (Origins)
Primal spells allow mages to harness the power of the elements to deal damage to their enemies. Fire Spells Flame Blast * Activated * Range: Short * Activation: 20 * Cooldown: 10s The caster's hands erupt with a cone of flame, inflicting fire damage on all targets in the area for a short time. Friendly fire possible. Flaming Weapons * Activated * Range: Allies * Upkeep: 50 * Fatigue: 5% * Cooldown: 10s * Requires: 15 Magic While this spell is active, the caster enchants the party's melee weapons with flame so that they deal additional fire damage with each successful attack. Fireball * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 40 * Cooldown: 10s Requires: 27 Magic The caster's hands erupt with an explosive ball of flame, inflicting lingering fire damage on all targets in the area as well as knocking them off their feet unless they pass a physical resistance check. Friendly fire possible. Inferno * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 70 * Cooldown: 60s * Requires: 34 Magic The caster summons a huge column of swirling flame. All targets in the area take constant fire damage as they burn. Friendly fire possible. Earth Spells Rock Armor * Sustained * Range: Personal * Upkeep: 40 * Fatique: 5% * Cooldown: 10s The caster's skin becomes as hard as stone, granting a bonus to armor for as long as this mode is active. Stonefist * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 30 * Cooldown: 15s * Requires: 15 Magic The caster hurls a stone projectile that knocks down the target and inflicts nature damage, possibly shattering those that have been petrified or frozen solid. Friendly fire is possible. Earthquake * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 40 * Cooldown: 40s * Requires: 25 Magic The caster disrupts the earth, causing a violent quake that knocks everyone in the targeted area to the ground unless they pass a physical resistance check every few seconds. Friendly fire possible. Petrify * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 40 * Cooldown: 40s * Requires: 30 Magic The caster draws from knowledge of the elements to turn the target into stone unless it passes a physical resistance check. While petrified, the target is immobile and vulnerable to shattering from a critical hit. Creatures already made of stone are immune. Ice Spells Winter's Grasp * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 20 * Cooldown: 6s The caster envelops the target in frost, freezing lower-level targets solid. Those that resist suffer a penalty to movement speed. Frost Weapons * Sustained * Range: Allies * Upkeep: 50 * Fatique: 5% * Cooldown: 10s * Requires: 15 Magic While this mode is active, the caster enchants the party's weapons with frost so that they deal additional cold damage with each melee attack. Cone of Cold * Activated * Range: Short * Activation: 40 * Cooldown: 10s * Requires: 25 Magic The caster's hands erupt with a cone of frost, freezing targets solid unless they pass a physical resistance check, and slowing their movement otherwise. Targets frozen solid by Cone of Cold can be shattered with a critical hit. Friendly fire possible. Blizzard * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 70 * Cooldown: 60s * Requires: 34 Magic An ice storm deals continuous cold damage to everyone in the targeted area and slows their movement speed while granting bonuses to defense and fire resistance. Targets can fall or be frozen solid unless they pass a physical resistance check. Friendly fire possible. Electric Spells Lightning * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 20 * Cooldown: 10s * Requires: 15 Magic The caster fires a bolt of lightning at a target, dealing electricity damage. Friendly fire possible. Shock *Activated *Range: Short *Activation: 40 *Cooldown: 15s The caster's hands erupt with a cone of lightning, damaging all targets in the area. Friendly fire possible. Tempest * Activated * Range: * Activation: The caster unleashes a fierce lightning storm that deals constant electricity damage to anyone in the targeted area. Friendly fire possible. Chain Lightning * Activated * Range: Medium * Activation: 60 * Cooldown: 60s * Requires: 33 Magic The caster's hands erupt with a bolt of lightning that inflicts electricity damage on a target, then forks, sending smaller bolts jumping to those nearby, which fork again. Each fork does less damage than the previous. Friendly fire possible. See Also * Spells Category:Spells